Dream : Rebirth
by Themeless Story
Summary: Rhadamantys bermimpi tentang seorang bocah, bocah yang hendak membunuhnya karena dendam. Mimpi itu terus datang, dan membuat Rhadamantys frustasi. Sebenarnya siapakah bocah itu?


**Tittle : Dream : Rebirth**

**Cast : Wyvern Rhadamantys x Leo Regulus**

**Another Cast : Griffon Minos, Pisces Albafica, Sagittarius Sisyphus, Capricorn El Cid, Pandora**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (c) Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi**

**Rating : K**

**Note : **Yak Fanfict oneshoot, ya olloh saya bener2 lelet bikin fic emang maaf. Kali ini menceritakan bagaimana Rhadamantys bermimpi tentang kejadian yang ada pada Lost Canvas, sementara dirinya adalah seorang murid SMA. :) yep fav pair saya setelah Minos x Albafica adalah mereka 3

* * *

_Jadi ini adalah kekuatan dewa?_

_Tubuhku tidak pernah mendapatkan luka seperti ini sebelumnya…_

_Okay_

_Apakah aku bisa menghadapi kekuatanmu?_

!

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, bukan dikarenakan ada bunyi alarm yang membangunkanku hari ini. Melainkan karena mimpi yang aku rasakan tadi, mimpi aneh. Bahkan sekarang aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa isi mimpi tersebut. Seorang bocah, menantangku berkelahi dan kami memakai pakaian yang aneh. Dia menantangku, tanpa rasa ragu dan juga siap untuk mati.

Dia…siapa?

Aku hanya bisa mendecak kesal, duduk dari posisi tidurku diranjang dan meremas rambut belakangku karena tidak tahu siapa bocah yang ada di mimpiku itu. Sudah dua hari ini aku memimpikan bocah tersebut namun sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak merasa pernah mengenalnya.

Tapi mimpi itu, benar-benar terasa nyata…

Aku hanya bias menghela nafas, beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Sepi? Jelas karena aku memang tinggal sendiri, seorang siswa SMA bermuka serius yang orang tuanya sibuk bekerja diluar negeri dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen sendirian. Biasanya memang ada pengurus rumah yang datang namun tetap orang itu tidak bisa meredakan kesunyian yang ada di kediamanku ini. Aku berada di kamar mandi, hanya diam saja membawa sikat gigi dan memberikan pasta gigi disana. Otak ku masih serius berpikir siapa bocah tersebut.

Dia terlihat marah padaku, penuh dendam namun dia menanggapinya dengan cukup bocah sama seperti umurnya, begitu kuat…dan dia dengan berani menantangku yang jelas terlihat lebih kuat darinya. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa mengumpat tidak bisa mengingat siapa bocah tersebut.

Aku pada akhirnya segera mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam, berusaha melupakan mimpi tersebut—bodoh sekali aku seakan terikat oleh sebuah mimpi—dan melangkah menuju sekolahku. Yah, tempat yang wajib aku kunjungi setiap 5 hari dalam seminggu.

* * *

"Yo Rhad!"

Aku menoleh dengan malas, dan aku kenal dengan suara itu. Surai panjang yang tidak peduli sudah berapa kali komite disiplin memarahinya, bisa dibilang dia sahabatku mungkin karena kami sama-sama dari golongan orang aneh—tapi hei, aku rasa Minos lebih populer dariku. Kami satu kelas, dan sudah 2 tahun hal itu terulang. Jadi bisa dibilang kami akrab.

"hng…" Jawabku seperti biasa, dengan malas karena aku sudah cukup kacau saat bangun tidur tadi. Hell kenapa aku masih memikirkan bocah yang ada dalam mimpiku?

"Heh? Kau kenapa?, keadaanmu tidak ada bedanya dengan Aiacos yang stress karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Violate…" Katanya dengan cengiran khasnya dan tentu mata yang tertutup oleh poni itu. Sungguh, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana para anggota komite disiplin begitu ingin memangkas rambut Minos sampai rapi.

"Enak saja, jangan samakan aku dengan perjaka penunggu adik kelas itu…" Kataku tidak sudi disamakan dengan Aiacos. Aiacos memang terkenal karena menyukai juniornya yang beda 1 tingkat, dan dia sudah sangat ter-osebsi dengan gadis tersebut sampai tidak menggubris yang lain. Sayangnya sepertinya pihak gadis malah risih dengan kelakuan Aiacos? Yang aku lihat memang Violate suka sekali menghindar dari Aiacos,entah karena malu atau apa.

"kau sendiri kapan kau memotong rambutmu bodoh…" Kataku menunjuk dengan tidak sopan poni depan milik Minos. Beberapa detik Minos diam, namun sekali lagi cengiran lebar khas miliknya terpampang.

"Tidak mau, ini satu-satunya pengikatku dengan dia…" Katanya enteng dan berjalan mendahului ku. Aku hanya bisa diam penasaran dengan perkataan Minos, pengikat?

"Siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran dan berjalan lagi namun tetap dibelakangnya, untuk apa aku menyusulnya toh nanti dia juga ada disebelahku lagi saat membutuhkan.

"Kau nanti tahu kok~ dia pasti ada didepan gerbang sekarang…" Katanya lagi enteng dan memegang tas sekolahanya dibelakang pundaknya sambil menoleh padaku. Aku hanya bisa menaikkan bahu tidak ada bayangan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Minos. Mungkin nanti aku tahu siapa? Atau mungkin sebenarnya kami sudah saling kenal?

Yang pasti bukan bocah dalam mimpiku itu kan?

Kami sudah sampai di daerah sekolahan. Terlihat Dinding pagar sekolah yang berjejer membatasi jalan dengan wilayah sekolah ada disebelahku, dan juga murid-murid lain yang berjalan entah itu berdampingan ataupun sendirian. Aku sendiri masih bersama dengan Minos, tidak berbicara satu sama lain karena memang tidak ada topik. Dia sudah tahu aku memang tipe pasif yang tidak bisa diajak mengobrol, tapi toh dia masih menjadi temanku bukan?

Dan juga mana mungkin aku dengan bodohnya menceritakan tentang mimpiku, itu memalukan. Bisa-bisa dia malah menertawaiku karena terlalu terikat dengan mimpi.

"Nah tuh dia digerbang kan!" Kata-kata Minos membuat lamuanku buyar, aku langsung melihat kearah gerbang sekolah dan banyak anak-anak yang terhenti. Kebanyakan anak-anak yang bermasalah sih, aku tahu karena mereka memakai seragam dengan tidak sepantasnya dan jelas melanggar tata tertib sekolah.

Tunggu?

"…Minos, kau lagi!" Surai biru panjang, cantik tapi memakai seragam kebangsaan para pria. Ah aku kenal dengan pemuda ini, dia Albafica, sekarang dia adalah anggota komite disiplin dan merangkap ketua sepertinya? Aku tidak seberapa ingat karena jarang berkomunikasi denganya.

"hng? Apa? Aku salah apa lagi cantik?" Kata Minos dengan santai kepada Albafica, seakan dia memang menunggu si biru Turquoise itu memanggilnya dan menahanya.

"Rambutmu! Sudah berapa ratus kali aku bilang kau harus memotong rambutmu!" Katanya ngotot menunjuk rambut Minos dengan tidak sopan sepertiku tadi. Yah memang rambut panjang tak teratur Minos menjadi langganan para anggota komite disiplin dan guru untuk memarahinya, tapi sepertinya yang dipermasalahkan adalah poni semerawut Minos yang bahkan menutupi matanya.

"Aku menunggumu mengingatkanktu puluhan ribu kali baru akan memotong rambutku~" Katanya dengan nada riang dan tidak takut dengan Albafica. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja ikut tertahan disana tapi sepertinya aku tidak kena serangan para anggota komite disiplin karena aku masih mengikuti peraturan sekolah.

"Jangan main-main Minos…kau mau membuatku repot?" Kata Albafica nampaknya mulai geram dengan sifat santai Minos, sekali lagi aku hanya memandangi mereka. Jadi yang Minos maksud tadi adalah Albafica? Mungkin saja. Dia adalah tipe yang tidak peduli sekitar, jadi aku juga yakin dia bisa bercinta dengan siapa saja, termasuk sesame jenis.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu basa basi Albafica, sekarang kau mau menahanku di ruang komite disiplin untuk hukuman kan ayo~" Kata Minos memegang tangan Albafica dan langsung mengajaknya jalan masuk ke sekolahan, aku dan sepertinya anggota komite disiplin yang lain hanya bisa diam saja menyaksikan itu.

Sepertinya Albafica, sudah benar-benar tertawan oleh Minos?

Aku hanya bisa diam dan melangkah lagi ke sekolahan—tidak aku bukanya ingin mengikuti Albafica dan Minos ke ruangan komite disiplin, tentu saja aku akan ke-kelasku sekarang.

* * *

Kelas terasa ramai seperti biasa, sementara aku hanya diam saja di pojok jendela, bosan, nyatanya aku masih memikirkan tentang mimpi tadi. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat setiap gerakan dan perkataan bocah tersebut, seakan sangat nyata.

_Siapa siapa siapa siapa?_

_Siapa dia?_

Itu perkataan yang terus terngiang dalam otakku, aku mencoba membuka semua memori yang ada di kepalaku namun tetap aku sama sekali tidak mengenali sosok bocah tersebut. Kalau sampai besok aku masih memimpikan bocah tersebut, sepertinya aku butuh bantuan psikiater untuk melupakan-nya.

"Rhadamantys?"

Sekali lagi ada yang memanggilku, aku menoleh dan melihat seseorang dengan ikat kepala yang selalu dikenakanya di dahi, dan juga seorang pria dengan wajah serius. Ah mereka adalah Sisyphus dan juga El Cid, kami pernah satu kelas dulu namun sekarang mereka ada dikelas lain.

"Ada apa Sisyphus, tumben kau mampir ke kelasku?" Kataku sambil menahan dagu dengan tangan kiri, menatap mereka. Perlu diketahui Sisyphus dan juga El Cid bisa dibilang sebagai orang ter-_famous_ di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak? El Cid yang dikenal sebagai ketua klub kendo periode ini, dan disebut sebagai point penting kenapa klub Kendo sekolah ini bisa mencapai tingkat kejuaraan Nasional hanya dalam waktu satu tahun.

Sementara Sisyphus? Dia sendiri adalah ketua osis yang juga dikenal sebagai putra direktur sekolah. Sudah dipastikan dia adalah pria yang menjadi idaman para gadis disini, tidak jarang aku melihat banyak gadis-gadis yang histeris melihat Sisyphus jalan disamping mereka, ataupun menerima kudapan yang mereka buat.

"Tidak bolehkah kami mengunjungi teman lama yang tampak kesepian?" Kata Sisyphus dengan nada khas-nya. Ayolah apa aku tampak kesepian? Duduk sendiri seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari bagiku. Bukan karena aku tidak mempunyai teman, hanya saja aku kadang malas banyak berbicara apalagi meladeni Aiacos dan juga Minos.

"Heh, aku kira kau sudah melupakanku saat kelas kita terpisah…" Candaku membalas perkataan Sisyphus, Ketua Osis itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam karena nyatanya itulah yang terjadi. Aku dapat memakluminya karena dia pasti akan sangat sibuk dan aku jamin dia juga tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untuk kelasnya sendiri.

"Sisyphus…cepat, aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu hanya untuk menemui Rhadamantys. Aku harus keruang klub" El Cid memecahkan gurauan kami dengan nada seriusnya, ok memang El Cid adalah orang yang kaku dan terlihat sangat disiplin sama sepertiku. Sisyphus diam dan berdehem sebentar, sepertinya dia memang ada urusan denganku?

"Begini Rhad, minggu depan kau bisa mampir ke rumahku?" Katanya meminta tolong, ok ini sedikit mengherankan karena Sisyphus meminta tolong padaku yang nyatanya juga tidak terlalu akrab denganya, setidaknya tidak lebih akrab dari hubunganya dengan El Cid sekarang.

"Hng? Boleh saja, tapi untuk apa?" Kataku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai saudara yang masih SMP dan dia adalah anggota klub sepak bola, dia adalah idolamu…dan begitu dia tahu aku mengenalmu, dia merengek meminta bertemu denganmu…" Kata Sisyphus dengan malu. Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alis heran, tapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa Sisyphus meminta tolong padaku.

"Oh…heh rasanya bangga aku punya fans, baiklah…minggu depan bukan?"

"yap…aku tunggu ok, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…" Sisyphus melaimbaikan tanganya, langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas kami—mungkin karena dia risih banyak anak-anak perempuan yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum dan bahkan tanpa ragu membicarakan tentang mereka. Aku memperhatikan obrolan para wanita itu dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kembali memperhatikan langit yang jauh lebih indah daripada gadis-gadis tersebut.

* * *

_Ha ha Ingatan itu masih tetap mengangguku_

_Itu membuatku masih merasa seakan aku masih berada disana_

_Pria yang meninggalkan tanda ini padamu telah kau bunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri_

_Tanduk ini sudah pernah patah sekali karena ayahku, Leo Ilias!_

* * *

"F*ck!"

Aku sekali lagi mengumpat keras setelah bangun dari mimpiku. Berbeda dengan hari hari yang lalu, kali ini perasaanku seakan benar-benar kesal. Tatapan itu, benar-benar penuh dendam padaku, siap membunuhku kapanpun karena dendam yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Dia bilang aku membunuh ayahnya.

Apakah di mimpi itu aku sangatlah berdosa?

Aku hanya diam, sampai akhirnya mataku menatap jam beker yang ada disamping ranjangku dan aku langsung terkejut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 dan aku langsung teringat bahwa aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku berusaha melupakan mimpi itu dan bergegas mandi. Oh yeah, pasti orang itu akan marah padaku karena aku terlambat saat ada janji denganya, dia pasti akan marah, mengomel tidak karuan dan menghukumku harus membelikanya baju bermerek.

Siapa?

Kalian akan tahu

* * *

"Rhadamantys! Kau lama! Mau sampai kapan kau membuat seorang perempuan menunggu ha?" Kalimat panjang lebar sudah aku terima begitu sampai disana dengan tergesa-gesa. Sang Ratu memakai pakaian kebangsaanya, dress hitam dengan lengan ¾ dan juga celana _Legging _bewarna abu-abu yang memang merupakan warna favoritnya, dan tidak lupa surai hitam miliknya yang panjang dan tampak lembut, perangainya sangat cantik karena itu tidak kaget kalau dia menjadi salah satu gadis paling cantik di sekolahan—hanya sifatnya saja yang membuat semua orang repot.

Ok gadis ini adalah Pandora, itulah namanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang akrab denganku. Dan jujur kami dulu memang mempunyai hubungan spesial, namun seiring waktu berjalan kami berdua sadar perasaan yang ada bukanlah cinta dan memutuskan untuk berpisah, namun hubungan kami tetap akrab seperti sekarang, lebih tepatnya aku menjadi pembantunya sekarang, membawakan barang belanjaanya dan menemaninya berjalan-jalan layaknya Bodyguard.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi kesiangan…" Kataku dengan pembelaan, walau sepertinya aku tetap akan kalah berperang mulut dengan gadis ini, ayah sudah sering bilang kalau perempuan tidak akan tertandingi dalam perang mulut.

"Aku menunggumu selama 30 menit, kau kejam! Pokoknya nanti kau harus mentraktirku makan setelah ini Rhadamantys…" Katanya seperti yang sudah aku duga sambil berjalan menyisir pertokoan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk disebelahnya, menemani gadis itu melihat-lihat baju-tas-perhiasan-apapun yang pasti para perempuan suka.

Sementara pikiranku kali ini tetap pada mimpiku tadi, ekspresi bocah itu, benar-benar marah. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa jelas terusik karenanya. Tapi bodoh, aku terusik oleh mimpi. Mimpi yang selama beberapa minggu ini terus menghantuiku, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa bocah itu. Rambutnya coklat—tatapan mata layaknya singa muda yang sudah siap menerkam mangsa dengan bebas. Dalam mimpi aku bertarung denganya, dia nampak begitu bocah namun jelas kuat. Dia sudah pernah terpental karena seranganku, namun dia lekas bangkit kembali.

_Siapa siapa siapa?_

_Sekali lagi, siapa dia?_

Masa bodoh dengan kejadian yang ada disana, yang aku inginkan hanyalah mengetahui siapa bocah tersebut!

"…Rhadamantys?"

Sekali lagi lamuanku berakhir. Pandora memandangiku sambil membawa sebuah pakaian yang hendak dia coba. Aku memandangnya kaget, tapi raut wajahku kembali seperti semula. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa tegang.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" Dan ya, sayng ratu sepertinya khawatir denganku. Aku cukup tersanjung karena memang Pandora terkenal atas sikapnya yang layaknya ratu tak mau kalah, tapi tetap banyak yang menyukainya. Dia benar-benar seorang Ratu, itu menurutku.

"…tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Kataku—jelas aku juga tidak ingin membicarakan masalahku ini pada Pandora, walau wanita memang disebut sebagai tempay berkonsultasi yang baik, tapi tidak untuk Pandora, justru akan makin berbahaya jika berbicara masalah sepele (maksudku masalah yang bukan urusanya langsung) kepadanya.

"kau sedang berkencan denganku sekarang, seharusnya kau jangan memikirkan yang lain" Katanya lalu memilih baju sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mengangguk.

Beberapa jam kami selesai berbelanja, dan seperti yang aku duga sekarang aku membawakan beberapa tas belanjaan milik Pandora—sementara dirinya masih berjalan mencari-cari toko yang akan dia serbu sambil meminum Soft Drink yang baru saja dia beli. Sesaat aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang buruh, serius.

Jalanan tampak ramai, jelas karena disini adalah pusat kota. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang, baik yang memakai jas, ibu-ibu yang sepertinya datang untuk berbelanja, ada juga siswa SMA yang sama seperti kami tampak berkencan dengan mesra. Semua orang bercampur jadi satu disana, aku iseng memandangi semua yang ada disana. Termasuk gerombolan bocah yang sedang berlari di setapak jalan seberang yang terbatasi oleh jalan raya.

Bocah

Mataku mengerjap, melihat dengan seksama gerombolan bocah yang tampaknya sedang bermain disana, ada yang terasa begitu familiar. Bukan orang yang aku kenal memang, tapi surai coklat pendek dan figure tubuh yang tampak sangat kukenal, memang tidak terlalu jelas karena jarak kami begitu jauh, tapi aku yakin.

Bocah itu, yang ada di mimpiku!

Aku buru-buru berlari, membiarkan Pandora yang sekarang pasti terkaget karena aku pergi. Aku langsung menyebrangi jalan raya, untungnya rambu lalu lintas sekarang membelaku, aku berlari tepat lampu lalu lintas bewarna hijau. Aku lekas berlari menuju tempat bocah tersebut, sebelum bocah itu menghilang. Mungkin refleks aku mengejarnya, dikarenakan rasa penasaran dan karena aku memikirkanya terus sepanjang hari ini

Langkah kakiku cepat, dan aku sudah sampai ditempat dimana aku melihat bocah tersebut dengan ngos-ngosan. Semua orang disana nampak memperhatikanku namun tidak peduli apa yang sedang aku perbuat. Aku sendiri masa bodoh, yang aku mau hanyalah bocah tersebut. Mungkin dengan bertemu denganya, aku bisa mengetahui arti mimpi itu.

Tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang, nihil.

Aku sudah berada di tempat tadi saat melihat bocah tersebut, namun mereka sudah menghilang. Seakan segerombolan bocah-bocah tadi hilang ditelan bumi, mereka sudah tidak ada jejak sama sekali termasuk bocah yang mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku tadi. Aku mendecak kesal, seakan tadi hanyalah ilusi namun aku yakin kalau itu adalah dia.

"R-rhadamantys, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari?" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat Pandora berlari dengan sepatu _High Heel_-nya itu, tampak mengejarku. Jelas saja karena barang-barang belanjaanya masih ada padaku sekarang.

"tidak ada apa-apa…" Kataku tenang dan masih mencari-cari dimana bocah tersebut, namun tetap hasilnya nihil. Aku kembali memandang kearah Pandora. "Ayo kita pergi…" Kataku menggandeng tanganya, Pandora sendiri hanya bisa terdiam bingung dengan kelakuanku sepertinya. Saat berpikir, aku hanya bisa memberikan sugesti pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus melupakan bocah tersebut.

* * *

Benar!

Badanmu sekarang, hanyalah seperti udara…!

Jadi kau sudah—

_Ya_

_Aku adalah bagian dari tempat ini sekarang…_

_Ini adalah dunia yang ayahku selalu rasakan_

* * *

Aku terdiam. Tangan kananku menutupi mataku sekarang. Aku ketakutan, bahkan seakan aku tidak tidur semalaman ini. Mimpi itu, semakin lama semakin jelas dan aku yakin sudah mencapai klimaks. Aku ketakutan, bukan karena diriku mati disana, tapi aku membunuh bocah itu dengan sadis, aku membunuhnya, bocah yang sudah mencuri perhatianku selama ini.

Aku tidak bodoh, bahkan aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Rasa kagumu pada bocah itu, yang dapat mengalahkan-ku walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Tapi kenapa, disaat aku masih hidup dan aku masih bisa melihat jelas sosok bocah itu, kenapa aku tidak memeluknya? Dan pada akhirnya dia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku, hanya pakaianya dengan bentuk singa—dan seorang lagi yang juga memakai pakaian dari emas.

Bocah itu sudah menghilang—sebelum aku memeluknya, mengatakan aku kagum padanya. Dan pada akhirnya aku pergi karena kewajiban, namun hatiku menjerit dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa duduk lemas di ranjangku, menutup mataku dalam perasaan tidak nyaman. Seakan kejadian di mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi dan penyesalan itu mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin bertemu, bertemu dengan bocah tersebut dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Penyesalan terus menghantuiku, kala ini aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan bocah itu. Memperbaiki semuanya, ingin mimpi itu menghilang. Aku sudah tertawan oleh seorang bocah, bocah yang bahkan tidak kuketahui nama-nya, bahkan kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Aku ingin semua itu berubah

Bukan membunuh, ataupun saling memukul. Melainkan aku akan selalu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih saying, memperbaiki semua yang ada dalam mimpi dan menjadikanya lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, tidak.

Tapi kapan Tuhan akan memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganya?

Atau ini hanyalah permainan dari sang Tuhan padaku, menyiksaku dalam setiap mimpi, tertawan oleh imajinasi yang bahkan tidak dapat aku kontrol. Hukuman yang sepertinya paling pantas terhadap semua dosaku.

Apa jawabanya? Apa arti dari semua mimpi itu?

Hari ini hari minggu, dan aku masih ingat akan janjiku kepada Sisyphus dimana aku harus datang kerumahnya. Harus, aku sudah berjanji. Beberapa puluh menit aku terdiam di tempat tidur dan pada akhirnya aku beranjak dari sana. Lama kelamaan mimpi itu bisa membuatku gila.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya bisa memikirkan mimpi tersebut, hasrat ingin mengubahnya begitu besar—atau lebih tepatnya aku ingin semua dosaku di mimpi itu tertebus. Bertemu dengan bocah tersebut, memperbaiki semuanya baik pandangan maupun apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin mimpi itu berubah—ingin.

"Rhad, kau jadi kesini tidak?" Kata Sisyphus yang baru saja menelponku, aku masih memakan sarapanku sambil mengenggam telepon genggam dan mengarahkanya ke telinga kanan ku. Sepertinya Sisyphus menungguku dari tadi pagi, apakah dia punya urusan penting?

"Iya sebentar lagi Sisyphus, biarkan aku menghabiskan sarapanku…" Kataku jujur, sarapan adalah hal wajib yang harus aku penuhi. Apalagi karena mimpi mimpi itu, aku jadi jarang sarapan karena langsung bergegas ke sekolah.

"Baguslah, dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi…" Katanya diseberang.

"Saudaramu itu?" Kataku sambil mengunyah roti panggang yang sudah aku olesi dengan selai nanas. Aku masih ingat Sisyphus ingin mengenalkanku pada adik sepupunya.

"Iya karena itu cepatlah, dia dari tadi sudah mondar mandir tidak sabaran…" Kata Sisyphus lagu membuatku tersenyum.

"Baiklah bilang padanya, aku akan segera datang…" Kataku lalu menutup telepon genggamku dan melanjutkan makan. Detik ini aku masih memikirkan siapa bocah tersebut tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dimanapun. Bahkan saat pergi bersama Pandora dulu, siluet itu hanyalah halusinasi semata.

Bocah itu tidak ada, bocah itu hanya imajinasi dari mimpi yang mempermainkanku. Percuma aku mencarinya.

Dengan mobil (hei aku anak dari orang kaya, jangan kaget aku membawa mobil) aku pergi ke apartemen Sisyphus. Dalam pikiran, aku terus memberikan sugesti bahwa semua itu hanyalah imajinasiku, bukan pertanda apapun. Ya inilah yang terbaik, aku lebih baik tidak berharap itu semua adalah kenyataan. Aku harus konsentrasi pada hidupku sendiri, bukan mimpi.

Ya itu hanya mimpi

Apartemen milik Sisyphus bisa dibilang cukup jauh, dengan mobil saja aku harus mengendarai selama 10 menit agar bisa sampai. Apartemen mewah, hanya Sisyphus yang tinggal disana dan sepertinya bertambah satu penghuni lagi. Aku masih ingat Sisyphus pernah mengatakan dirinya lebih baik tinggal sendiri daripada bersama orang tuanya.

Aku menapaki lift dan naik kelantai dimana kediaman Sisyphus ada, Apartemen ini cukup tinggi memang tapi tidak susah menemukan rumah dari ketua osis sekolah itu. Beberapa menit aku berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu dan mengetuknya. Menunggu pintu itu untuk terbuka.

"Ah Rhadamantys, sudah aku tunggu" Kata Sisyphus saat tahu yang datang adalah aku. "Masuklah, dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi…" Senyuman tertampang di wajah Sisyphus, sejenak aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya adik sepupu Sisyphus, sampai ingin sekali bertemu denganku. Aku memang memenangkan kejuaraan Nasional tahun lalu, tapi hanya karena itu aku sudah mendapatkan banyak fasn? Waow. Aku masuk kedalam rumah Sisyphus dan duduk di teras depan rumahnya untuk melepaskan sepatuku.

"Dia sudah datang Sisyphus?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruangan sebelah, ditambah dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat seakan berlari. Aku masih belum menoleh padanya karena masih sibuk dengan melepaskan tali sepatuku.

"Iya Regulus ini dia…cepat" Kata Sisyphus yang ada dibelakangku meyakinkan anak tersebut. Terdengar dari intonasi anak tadi sepertinya dia benar-benar menungguku, oh aku tidak tahu harus bereskpresi seperti apa agar anak itu tidak kecewa, karena aku memang bukan tipe yang bisa lancer berbicara ataupun senang berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru pertama aku temui.

Tunggu, Regulus?

Aku menoleh kebelakang, sekeita aku langsung diam begitu melihat sosok yang ada disana. Bocah, membawa sebuah bola sepak dan memandangku dengan antusias. Tapi dadaku langsung bergemuruh cepat karena sosok tersebut, dia…

Yang ada dalam mimpiku

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Sosok didepan itu nyata, rambutnya coklat dan tatapan mata cerah bahkan penuh dengan ambisi dan juga semangat, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Senyumnya begitu cerah, seakan menungguku untuk segera datang—memeluknya.

"Rhadamantys?"

Aku langsung kaget dan menoleh kepada Sisyphus yang sadar aku terbengong. Menoleh padanya, lalu kembali kepada bocah bernama Regulus tersebut yang juga memandangku, dia memeluk sebuah bola sepak, memandangku dengan senyumnya.

"Dia adalah adik sepupuku, Regulus…dia kelas 3 SMP dan sangat mengidolakanmu…" Kata Sisyphus memperkenalkan bocah tersebut. Jadi begitu? Dia juga pemain sepak bola sepertinya?

"Aku Regulus, senang bisa berjumpa denganmu kak Rhadamantys…" katanya membungkuk melakukan perkenalan formal, dengan senyum cerah—bukan senyum menantang yang dia tunjukkan padaku dalam mimpi, ataupun senyuman pasrah yang dia tunjukkan saat dirinya menghilang.

Dia sama, namun kondisinya berbeda. Ini bukan mimpi, dan aku tidak harus bertarung denganya lagi. Apa ini berarti aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Atau mimpi itu hanya pertanda kalau aku akan bertemu denganya? Apapun itu aku tidak peduli.

"Regulus…" Kataku lirih dan bocah itu melihatku karena dipanggil, aku hanya diam menatapnya namun perlahan aku sadar bahwa diriku menunjukkan senyum bahagia.

"_Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal…"_

…

…

.

_Dream : Rebirth - FIN_


End file.
